


Hiding in Plain Sight

by monophobian



Series: AU Yeah August [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Drabble, Gen, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: Stuck in a circus troupe that is slowly destroying her, Sakura jumps at the first sign of escape.Circus AU for AU Yeah August.





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning that Danzo’s characterization is weird, but I can’t fix what I find weird which usually means it would all make sense if I fleshed out the story more. So please take that his part with a grain of salt.

“Good performance, Haruno.”

Holding her hand out, Sakura bit her tongue as the ringleader fished around in his pants. Danzo always did this and she was growing tired of the game, but it was easier to just let him try to play and wait for him to give it up than fight it. Fighting only meant he got exactly what he was fishing for — a reaction.

Pulling open the pocket on his shirt to a ridiculous degree, he drawled, “You have plans for tonight?”

Ah. It was going to be like that. Should she answer and spark his interest in whatever she told him? Or not answer and let him stretch it out?

His hand stopped moving as the silence stretched out and Sakura realized he was going to demand an answer.

“I’m not really feeling good,” she lied, “so I’ll probably go home and go right to sleep. Can’t risk tomorrow’s performance.”

It was a blatant avoidance tactic to anyone watching, but it usually worked. The only thing he cared about more than harassing her was the money he could make off of her shows. And even that wasn’t a wide enough margin to make her feel safe.

“You seemed to be doing fine earlier,” he commented and her stomach sank.  _Shit_. He was in one of  _those_  moods. “You’re not just trying to pull one on me, are you?”

It was too late to backpedal, else he would manipulate her into spending the rest of her precious night in his presence.

“I’m tired,” came the clarification, letting her muscles sag subtly as he looked her over. “This show drained me more than normal.”

When his eyes didn’t ease, she pulled out the only thing that would keep him off her case.

“It always happens when I start my period.”

And just like that, his interest glazed over into disgust. It was despicable how well it worked, but she could only use it once a month or he would start to catch on. Thankfully, she’d just ended her period, so she had a couple weeks before it might be a problem.

“Here you go.” He dropped the bag of coins in her hand, his gaze already looking for his next target. “Sleep well.”

Hurrying off, she stowed her earned money away and darted from the tent. All she had to do was keep her head down, eyes open, and continue working. The first chance she got to escape this hell, she was going to take.

***

Whispers drifted around a week later. She usually hated the gossip, but this news was something she couldn’t ignore. A nasty storm had interrupted the schedule and now, another circus was seeking refuge in the same city they were currently in.

This never happened. Ringleaders were so possessive over their crews and secrets, they never allowed the chance to lose either. But they couldn’t predict weather and her circus was technically the newcomer, so it seemed they would both be sharing the space.

This could be it. All she had to do was check out the new show and if it proved to be better than her current situation — hard to imagine it wasn’t — she could leave. Wait until the right moment, prove her worth to the ringleader, then escape without a single look back.

Considering her uncommon talent, she didn’t have any doubt they would take her.

Thanks to the mishap, they had a few days off. Bittersweet, really. She would enjoy the extra time, but it also meant less money. If they didn’t work, they didn’t get paid, but Sakura had stashed enough of her pay to not get as big a hit as some of the other performers. Not that she needed much money to begin with, but maybe drinking oneself into a stupor every night helped deal with the realization that life for them sucked.

She couldn’t afford to get caught up in thinking like that. The longer she waited, the less time she had to scope out the new troupe and she  _needed_  to get out of there.

Hopefully tonight.

***

The ringmaster was tall, a little lanky, carried a shock of silver hair, and went by the name Kakashi. From what she could see on the stands, she was expecting someone of Danzo’s age. Instead, she was surprised with a man not that much older than herself.

“Can I help you?” he asked, his one-eyed gaze flicking from her hair to her clothes to her hands.

“You don’t have a strongman in your troupe,” Sakura started, already gearing up for her pitch.

He didn’t seem to react, simply kept up his leisurely perusal. “No, I do not.”

“Then you need one. And I can fill that for you.”

Usually, she got scoffs, doubts, raised eyebrows, and questions. This one broke the mold and simply stared at her. It was…off-putting.

“I’ve been working the circus route for three years, I know how to set up and tear down a tent, and I’ll bring in more money than any other strongman or woman because people throw their money when they’re shocked.”

A snicker came from behind her, probably the blond lion tamer. He did a good show, but she didn’t need his critique right now.

But silver-haired Mask Face hadn’t answered her yet, just continued to give her that unsettling stare.

“I’m always on time,” she rushed out, trying to keep her professional clip. “I don’t spend my nights getting drunk so you’ll never have to worry about me underperforming due to a hangover, I carry my own weight, I make sure to pay my own way—”

“If you offer these things,” came a low, smooth voice from her right, “why do you sound so desperate?”

Startled, Sakura looked over to see the fire-breather standing at her side. She hadn’t expected any interruptions during her pitch and  _especially_  not from the tall, dark-haired, dark-eyed, beautiful performer that had caught her eye as soon as he’d stepped into the tent.

Pulling in a breath, she steeled her nerves. No way could she botch this chance because of a pretty face. “I have to get out of my troupe.”

 _Shit_. She wasn’t supposed to say that. Admitting she was a circus deserter during her interview? There was no way they were going to take her now, but she had to keep pushing.

“I’m not a deserter,” she protested even before accusations could be thrown. “I’ve been with them three years and I would go further if I could, but I can’t. I can’t—” Her voice faltered, but she pushed through it. “I can’t keep putting myself at risk like that.”

“Who’s your ringleader?” Kakashi asked, finally breaking his silence.

“Danzo Shimura.”

That gray eye hardened and the bodies around her tensed. Oh  _shit_  this could get really nasty—

“Do you have all your things?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Just so happens that we need a strongwoman.” Kakashi looked up, finding what she assumed was the lion tamer. “Naruto, finish up the rest of the tear down and make sure Kurenai knows to set out a new bunk. Sasuke, show—” He looked at her, prompting a name.

“Sakura.”

“—Sakura around, introduce her to everyone, and keep her out of sight.” Then, in a complete surprise to her, he bent down and met her at eye-level. “As far as you’re concerned, you never worked for Danzo. You never heard his name. We picked you up two weeks ago before the storm hit and you’ve been working since then to find a place in our show. We’re going to start you out with support acts until we’re certain he’s not going to hunt down the new strongwoman that conveniently popped up just after he realized his was missing.”

Tears stung her eyes, completely overwhelmed. She held it in, shock mostly keeping her from actually processing what was going on —  _she’s free, she’s out, she never has to go back_  — and she didn’t do anything as Kakashi straightened, offered Sasuke a few more instructions, then disappeared through the tent’s flaps.

_She’s free._

“Let’s go,” Sasuke said, sparing her a glance and closed expression, then motioned her toward the back. “We need to hurry, else that hair of yours is going to get us caught.”

“Why?” Sakura managed to rasp. “Why are you…”

Cold black eyes met hers, studying her before they softened and warmed. Just a touch, barely anything to notice if she hadn’t been so caught in his gaze, but it was all she needed. “Unfortunately, we know Danzo, too.”


End file.
